Lymphatic vessels are essential to maintain homeostasis of individuals. Although several factors that promote lymphatic development have been identified, those that negatively regulate lymphatic development remain currently unknown. We have recently demonstrated that Bone Morphogenetic Protein 2 (BMP2) signaling functions as a context dependent pro-angiogenic cue in zebrafish, promoting angiogenesis from venous endothelial cells without affecting arterial endothelial cells. Interestingly, BMP2 signalin exerts its pro-angiogenic effects on venous endothelial cells at the expense of lymphatic endothelial cells (LECs). In embryos with an elevated level of BMP2 signaling, lymphatic endothelial cells fail to emerge. BMP2 signaling appears to inhibit the onset of prox1 expression while promoting the expression of miR-181a and miR-31, both of which are known to negatively regulate prox1. Moreover, BMP2 signaling attenuates the cellular response to VEGF-C signaling in LECs, and functionally interacts with the main VEGF-C receptor, Vegfr3/Ftl4, therefore, is likely to attenuate Vegf-C signaling. Based on our preliminary data, we hypothesize that BMP signaling negatively regulates lymphatic development. To fully understand the molecular and cellular mechanisms that enable the function of BMP2 signaling, we propose two specific aims to investigate, using zebrafish and cell culture models. We will determine molecular and cellular mechanisms that mediate BMP function in LECs and investigate how BMP2 signaling impacts lymphatic development (Aim 1), and delineate how BMP2 signaling modulates subsequent lymphatic patterning (Aim 2). We will accomplish these goals using innovative approaches and models. We anticipate that the knowledge of how BMP2 effects lymphatic vessels gained through this work will be significant both in increasing our basic understanding of how lymphatic development is coordinated and provide a theoretical background in developing therapeutic interventions for lymphedema and other dysfunctions of lymphatic vessels.